My Own World
by BritishSpencer
Summary: Something a wrote a long time ago That i Might continue


My Own World

Today I was going to go for a walk in the woods to get my mind off things that were happening in my life at the moment. On my way there I was listening to the music on my phone considering my iPod was broken, but that's getting off topic. I finally got to the woods "ugh there's so much happening in my life…I wish it would all disappear" I said painfully. I sighed and glared up at the bright blue. So I sat on a log and started to read Black Butler also known as Kuroshitsuji (Kuu-row-sheee-tsu–je).It's my favorite so far, but then again it does do a lot of fan serve. It is Japanese people writing these stories and they got some messed up minds. As the sun started to go down it shined with pretty red, orange, and yellow colors. So that was my time to leave to go home before the street lights come on, so I started to wander the woods with its green tree, ugly bugs, and animals. It seemed the more I wandered to get out the more I got lost. The Wandering did some good I managed to find a house. It was small looking about two floors, with three windows and the door was all scratched up, and it was an ugly green color. It seemed no one haven't been living in the house in a real long time, it was really old looking. I didn't care I had some shelter. So I walked into the ugly green house. From the inside it was very old fashion like from the 1800th. The walls were a brown wall paper with those little designs on it. There wasn't a lot of furniture. I walked up the squeaky stairs, found myself a bed to sleep on for the night. The next day found myself in the same place, but something was different then I realized that the windows and door were gone. I heard someone's voice that sounded familiar "go to the chimney and push on the back wall of the chimney". I was confused but if it were to get me out of then I didn't care. I walked back down the squeaky stairs and went to the chimney and pushed on the back of the wall. The wall fell and there was a tunnel. "oh great I'm going to get all my full of dirt" I sighed and crawled in the chimney. It took about ten or twenty minutes, to crawl through the tunnel. I saw a boy about thirteen to fifteen; he had pink hair with purple tips. He was wearing a striped shirt that was pink and purple with yellow scarf. With some purple pants and cat ears and tail which looks abnormal. I looked at him confused and said "Chester?" He started to glare at me smirking and said, "Theirs only one me, Shebe-sempi". I was shocked because I only see Chester in my dreams. "I'm I dreaming" I said. He glared at me with his green goldish eyes and replied "No my dear Shebe-sempi" then he got closer to me you're in your world that you created Sempi" Everything got quiet, I spoke "this can be anything?" he replied with a nod. A smirk appeared on my face, "want it to be Black butler" as the background started to change to the 1800th chancery. "Now I need a background story…"I said. I passed back and forth. Chester hates when I pasted and when I think too hard. "You know I don't like when you do this" Chester said panicked. I sighed and then it hit me "I got it I'll be known as the Queens Shadow background story is that my parents died when I was three and I now live my two brothers no sisters, my family is related to the queen….I'm her….niece and…"I got cut off. Chester frowned "what I'm I in this world". I glared at him and said "I was getting there is you wouldn't of cut me off". He's was a little frighten "I'm sorry Sempi" he said. I continued what I was going to say, "Ok now I have two butlers the first one is Stefan, Second well be you Chester…" I got interrupted by Chester again, "oh why do I have to be the second one" he said in a whiney voice. I glared at him angry "You do this all the time can't you just agree with me for once" said I. Chester got even closer to me and with is thumb a finger put gently under my chin. He lifts up my chin to face forward to his face, "I'm sorry Shebe-kun I didn't mean to get you angry at me". My heart was racing faster and faster I couldn't control it, and how much do you want to bet that I was blushing. Then he was slowly started to mover close to my face, he was inches from my lips. I closed my eyes and push him away "AHHH Chester What are you doing" I said a turnaround from him so he wouldn't see my face. He giggled then smirked "you know you can't hide from me when you're face is all red", I turned to him and punched him in the face. I walked off to change my clothes "now you better not look you pervert" I said and went behind the bushed to change. Thirty minutes later I came out with a victoria dress .The corset top of the dress had no sleeves; the top of the shirt had a black strip going vertically the bottom it was black and red stripes going horizontally. The bottom and the very top of the corset top had a lace going around the edges. The skirt of the dress was red and it was cut about to the knees a little longer nothing real special. I also had a little jacket on that had sleeves that were a little above the elbow, also at the end of the sleeves were some ruffles that went passed the elbow a little bit. I also wore victoria ankle high boots that were white and black. When I came out Chester practically had his jaw on the ground "Shebe-kun y-you look…Exactly like a princess" he said shocked. I looked at him "thank you…..hmmm" I said. "What…What's the matter?"Said Chester as his ear twitched. I replied "well… you don't look like a butler" as I scratched my head. Chester started to think and when he was done think he clapped his hands. Some clothes appeared in his hands and said wail moving his finger "Now my princess don't peek". I threw a stick at him, but I sadly missed. I got a little bored I didn't feel like waiting for him so I deiced to wander. I blinked then I end up in a carriage sitting. I looked beside me a there was a man with longish white hair wearing a black and grey suit. It was Stefan, but I was confused in how I got here. "Is there something wrong Lady-Shebe?" said Stefan, I looked at him and replied "where were we going again?" He laughed and said, "You are very forgetfully my Lady….Were going to the Phantomhive manor Lady-Shebe". I nervously giggled "right" I said, "You know there's no need to be nervous Ciel's is your best friend" said Stefan concerned. I laughed and looked out the window "I know that silly you shouldn't think things out of term" I said, He laughed to and replied "you're right I shouldn't". The carriage stopped in front of the Phantomhive manor, "ah! Were here" I said excitedly. Stefan opens the carriage door and helped me down the carriage. There standing in front of me what a boy about the same age as me, blue hair, black eye patch, wearing a navy blue suit. Next to the boy was a tall man with black hair, wearing a butler's suit, white gloves, with a devilish smile on his face. "Welcome! Lady Shebe to my mansion" said the boy as he held out his hand. I giggle "Oh Ciel when do I accepted handshakes?" I said and grabbed his arm and hugged him before he could say anything. "Ahhh" came out of Ciels mouth and almost tripping on the stairs. After the hug Ciel replied to my question "Well…you were always like that when we were kids" We both laughed and continued inside. "Oh Stefan get my bags ok" I said, he replied with a "yes my lady". Then I walked inside and was amazed by how big it was. "Oh I forgot you haven't met my butler Sebastian" Ciel said as if he were doll of some sort, "Good evening my lady" Said Sebastian with is arm against his stomach. I blushed he was staring at me and with his devilish smile. "Sebastian! Go make some tea for me and Shebe-Chan" commanded Ciel, Sebastian Said "Yes my lord" and walked off. Ciel then grabbed my hand "come Shebe this way", I blushed even harder than before. We both walked into what looks like a study "come sit Shebe" said Ciel and he pretty much pushed me into the chair. I got myself comfortable then I nodes to ring on his finger "are you married?" even though I knew that he wasn't he was engaged. "No I'm engaged…You remember Elizabeth" I said Ciel, "don't tell me that she's you're fiancé" I Said. "Well yes" Ciel said in an upsetting tone. The door open came Sebastian with a tray with a tea set on it. "Hibiscus Mojito Tea Sparkler came from the west of Asia contains water, Key Lime Hibiscus Tea, mint leaves, Agave Nectar, fresh lime juice, and sparkling water." Said Sebastian while poring the tea into the tea cups. I smiled at Sebastian and said, "thank you Sebastian", I took a sip of my tea "wow! This is amazing" I said. "Well that is Sebastian" said Ciel as he took a sip of his tea. I said, "you're pretty lucky to hire a butler like him if", "I guess I am….But you're butler seem the same as Sebastian" Said Ciel. Right before I was going to say something I dropped my tea cup all over my dress "Oh no…I'm so clumsy", "Sebastian! Get her changed and when you're down with that Clean this up" said Ciel obnoxiously and leaves the room. Sebastian replies properly "Yes my lord" then he walks over to me and picks me up bridal style. I started to blush again, "Is there something wrong Lady Shebe?" asked Sebastian Worried. "Umm…well err...You picked me up like this and its making me feel a….little nervous" I said, He laughed "you know I can see you blushing right my Lady" Said Sebastian. I stared to blush even harder so I hid me face "I'm not blush" I exclaimed. "If you're not blushing then why are you hiding your face?" asked Sebastian, I nervously said "Because if I look at you I'm going to start to blush again". He giggled a little and then he placed me on a bed. As I opened my eyes I see him putting a blind fold "what are you doing?" I asked, "I mustn't see anything that you have there so I'm blind folding myself" Sebastian answered. When I got done I was wearing a black dress that when up to my knees, it was poufy with red lace around the edges of the dress. The dress had a sweet heart top with no sleeves, and down the middle of the top was a red lace thing going down and stops at the middle of the dress. For shoes I had some plan red boots, and had a chocker necklace on. "Well I must check on Bochan (Bochan is another way to say young master)" Sebastian Said while leaving the room. I answered back "do what you must" has he left I was alone and got easily bored so I stared to wonder the mansion. Then I started to wonder how I was going to get back home. I sighed and closed my eye, and when I opened my eyes I saw Sebastian so I ran the other way. I found the garden it was beautiful, "wow this is amazing" I said in an amazement. "You can thank Sebastian for all of this" a voice said behind me. I turned around and it was Ciel "well I will" I replied with a smile. Suddenly music started to play I seemed to be Sebastian playing the violin. Ciel glared at me with a smirk on his face "My I have this dance Lady Shebe?" asked Ciel. I smiled back "Of course you may Ciel" I answered back. We danced till dinner and after dinner was done, there was a party. I was practically dragged there with my hand throbbing from the pain of dancing with Ciel earlier. There were a lot of people dancing and laughing. Sebastian saw me all by my lonesome so he came over by me to keep me company, with that devilish smile on his face. "Why are you all by yourself Lady Shebe" asked Sebastian, I answered "because I don't know a lot of this people and it's simpler to be by myself". He relies that I was holding my hand, "does your hand still hurt from this afternoon my Lady" asked Sebastian. I answered "Sort of…yeah". He smiled and asked another question "Do you want some cake", "but my han…" I was cut off "I'll feed it to you"…"umm ok guess I'll some cake". Sebastian cut me a piece of cake and stared to feed a piece to me in tell it was all gone. When I was done everyone was dancing "I wish I had someone to dance with" I frowned a bit. Then I looked beside me and Sebastian was holding out his hand "May I have this dance my Lady". I blushed and nodded my head yes. We got on the dance floor I was so nervous I kept stepping on his feet, but he said he thought it was cute that I was getting all nervous. After that I got ready for bed and Sebastian gave me a necklace and kissed me on the forehead. I fell asleep blushing, the next day I woke up back in my time. But I knew it wasn't a dream because I still had the necklace on that Sebastian gave me. I hope to go back there…..one day.


End file.
